No Escape
by chaiteadreams
Summary: She feels him before she sees him because his presence has a kind of pleasant weight to it that is not meant to be ignored. But damn she tries, she really does.


"He's the Sociology TA," A girl whispers to her friend next to them and her barely there whisper still seems to attract his gaze to their general direction and Elena freezes, caught in his ice blue gaze and she's struck by his beauty. He's all pale, sharp cheekbones, aristocratic nose and sculpted jaw with a mop of raven hair and an affinity for black - not in an 'emo' kind of way but as if any bright colours would take away from the main attraction. His black t-shirt hugged his shoulders and made the muscles in his upper torso stand out. He's a greek god in disguise.

_Not much of a disguise if he still manages to look that good._

Hot damn. Elena pulls away from his gaze because she's sure she looks like a deer in headlights and tries to focus on her text in front of her. Their lecturer was running late and everybody was basically just milling around socializing. She feels him before she sees him because his presence has a kind of pleasant weight to it that is not meant to be ignored. But damn she tries, she really does.

"Excuse me Miss?" His voice comes, low and seductive like he knows he can have her and this is all foreplay. He sticks his hand out.

"I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore and you are?"

_Wet. _"Elena Gilbert," She smiles and pushes a strand of her long chestnut hair behind her ears before shaking his hand firmly.

"It's nice to meet you Elena," He smiles and then sits backwards on the chair front of her. " You are beautiful beyond words. Totally breathtaking, "

"Yet you still find some," She quips and he smirks, casting his eyes down and she can see as his eyelashes throw shadows on his high cheekbones.

"You're funny," He says and then his blue eyes move up to meet her whiskey coloured eyes and she sucks in unnecessary breath as she gets sucked into his gaze. They sit staring at each other for several seconds until Elena can almost _feel _ the heat between them and she looks away first.

"I'm having a party tonight, you should come," And all the tall brunette can do is nod dumbly as he smiles that breathtaking smile at her and gives her the address of the party.

##

A hard chest collides into her and she stumbles back in attempt to keep her balance and all her books go flying out of her hand but before she can fall flat on her ass, strong, pales arms reach out to catch her. One hand around her waist and the other on her forearm bringing her flush against the wall of muscle and she feels a zing of pleasure where the stranger's fingers lightly press into the exposed skin of her midriff afforded by the crop top she wore today.

"Watch where you're going," She almost growls as she wrenches herself away from his grip and stoops to collect her fallen books. He kneels to help and she finally looks at him and one of her eyebrows raise in incredulousness at his ridiculously good looks. Bonnie halts her movements in surprise. He smiles at her "I'm Damon and I'm sorry for not watching where I'm going,"

_You can walk into me any day. _Bonnie nods slowly and he looks at her expectantly and she finally realizes she hasn't introduced herself.

"Oh I'm Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett,"

"Bonnie," He tests it out and she shivers in pleasure at the way it rolls off his tongue and she belatedly thinks that his tongue was meant for foreign languages and driving a woman insane.

"It means beautiful and I couldn't help but agree more,"

Bonnie blushes, pushing a lock of short brown hair behind her ear and looking up at him through her eyelashes. She stands slowly and Damon follows, handing her the book he picked up.

"I'm having a party tonight Beautiful, you should come."

Bonnie looks at him long and hard before saying "I'll think about it,"

Damon examines her at his leisure as well, which surprisingly doesn't make her as self-conscience as it usually would; it makes her feel confident and _**bold** _

"You'll come," He says simply when he's satisfied with his examination, scribbling the details and venue on one of her notebooks. The way he says 'come' is suggestive and Bonnie's body heats up and she's sure that she needs a new pair of panties.

##

Bonnie walks briskly into her dorm room, shuts and locks the door and throws her bag and books onto her desk before nearly attacking her girlfriend of 3 years who laid sprawled out on her bed, her long brown locks splayed out on the bed around her head like a halo and her brown eyes which were closed, opens and her legs part, her dress riding up her thighs - to make space for Bonnie.

Their lips are frantic on each other's, tongues dancing together and hands roaming. Bonnie's hand moves up Elena's thighs and meets her core and Elena gasps into Bonnie's mouth as she slides her panties to the side and begins teasing the taller brunette's clit, running her finger up and down her slit.

Bonnie nibbles on her full bottom lip, drinking up the moans she elicits from her girlfriend.

_Too much clothes _Elena thinks and she tugs at the hem of Bonnie's crop top.

"Off," she moans and Bonnie fortunately - unfortunately because Elena loses her touch for a second - complies. Pulling off the top and discarding it on the ground. Elena runs her hands up her girlfriend's toned stomach, up to cup her supple breast that seem to spill out of her bra.

Bonnie helps Elena out of her dress and Bonnie's shorts go next, leaving them in their matching lace underwear they had picked out together.

They shed their remaining clothes quickly and Bonnie makes Elena cum three times with her tongue before Elena gets that half-lidded, mischievous look that Bonnie secretly enjoys and pulls Bonnie so their positions are reversed and Bonnie cums several times to Elena's hands and tongue before Elena collapses next to her girlfriend and smiles sweetly. She captures the petite girl's chin between her thumb and forefinger and greedily kisses her.

When they pull away, she pulls Bonnie into her arms and quirks an eyebrow "What's got you in such a good mood? The last time I saw you this energetic, we had that lovely little freshman together; Lindsay,"

"Well, I bumped into the most gorgeous specimen today," Bonnie says and looks at Elena who looks intrigued "Tall, dark, impossibly handsome, Italian,"

"Damon," They both say at the same.

They give each other confused looks for a second before Elena elaborates "He's my Sociology TA,"

"Ah, I bumped into him in the quad. He invited me to a party,"

"Me too," Elena says smiling mischievously. "What are we going to wear?" She asks and Bonnie chuckles because she knows what her girlfriend is thinking; they're not going to let this fine man get away.


End file.
